howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shockjaw
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = |Speed2 = 8.3 |Armor2 = |Firepower = 6.7 |Shot Limit2 = 9 |Venom2 = |Jaw Strength2 = |Stealth = |Known Dragons = *Deepfreeze *Exotic Shockjaw *Boltbite *Snappy-Zappy-Sand-Zapper *Snazzolt |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Shockjaw is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Shockjaw Egg.png Shockjaw Titan - FB.png|Titan Wing Egg The Shockjaw egg has a spherical shape. It is purple and has a few rod-like structures with a smaller sphere at the end that protrudes out. It has faint pink spots on it. An unknown, translucent substance surrounds it. It could be a purple gel or even its bio-electricity. Hatchling to Adult Normally various shades of sea-green to purple, the Shockjaw boasts a ridge of membrane joined spines, much like a fish, the wings are both intended for flight as well as swimming. The Shockjaw boasts a prominent lower jaw and small teeth in comparison to other dragons of the Tidal class. This dragon also features a long tail, almost fish-like body with small legs and bio-luminescent tendrils on the lower jaw. Like most Tidal Class dragons, it can't shoot fire and instead creates a sort of bio-electricity to fire. In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Shockjaw has a round neck and small legs compared to the later design in School of Dragons. Titan Wing Titan Wing Shockjaws are dark blue in color. They have purple fins and wings. Their eyes appear to glow like bio-luminescent, together with a few specks along their back and tail as well as their mouth and the tip of the tentacles on their chin. Also, the skin on their wings seems to be attached to their body in adulthood. However, in titan form, their wings are not attached directly to a body but instead to a wing bone. Their limbs have also grown longer. Abilities Bio-Electricity The Shockjaw shoots powerful blasts of bio-electricity from the tendrils underneath its jaw. These blasts work particularly well underwater, as sea water is a conductor of electricity. They can also be used to cut through the top layer of snow, as shown by Deepfreeze. The strength of these blasts can range from light to lethal jolts of electricity, with some being so powerful that they can take down an entire ship. Speed The Shockjaw is described to be among the fastest flying dragons in the Tidal Class. This Tidal Class dragon is built for speed. The Shockjaw has small flukes and a large fin extending the length of its neck, allowing it to effortlessly glide through both water and air. The dazzling speed of these dragons allows them to electrify the skies with their quick turns and their swift dives. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Shockjaw made its first appearance in ''Rise of Berk, along with its Titan Wing form, an exotic variety, Deepfreeze and Boltbite. ''School of Dragons The Shockjaw also became available in ''School of Dragons. Trivia *According to School of Dragons, "its dominance in the skies and strength as a swimmer leaves it with virtually no weaknesses". References Site Navigation fr:Électrochok Category:Tidal Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities